yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 045
"Yagumo's Original Sin!!" is the forty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 10/2014 issue of V Jump, released on August 21, 2014, and in English in the 08/25/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary As Yagumo's LP falls to 8900, he angry asks Ryoga how long he's going to block his way. Shark tells Yagumo to wake up, asking him what the point is in destroying the world, where children pinned their hopes on Yagumo. Yagumo snarls that he loved his little brother best, and he isn't there anymore; his little brother is gone. Kaito notes that Yagumo said that he killed his brother, and he asks what he meant. Yagumo pauses, before agreeing to tell them, as they'll probably die here anyway. Six months prior, Kyoji and Yuji had an emotional reunion, and Kyoji thought that they'd be happy forever, but he couldn't have been more wrong. His brother had changed; behind the outward sincerity of his adoring face lurked a dark shadow. With every tournament victory, his suspicion deepened as championship money disappeared and a string of big-time robberies returned. He remembers winning the Far East Tournament, and seeing Yuji cheering him on, reflected that he knew who was to blame, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered as long as his brother was beside him. But the dream didn't last. One night his brother asked for a favor; for Yagumo to lose the day's Duel. He claims that a loss and then a comeback could boost Kyoji's dropping popularity. He grabbed Kyoji and he reassures him that he'll never ask for anything again. Kyoji shook him off, asking who he was; he grabbed him with his right hand, but Yuji was left-handed. The boy laughed, realizing that he'd blown his cover, and he explained that a lot of money in the underground - including his - was riding on Koyji losing his Duel. Kyoji asked where his real brother was, and the impostor explained that the family that took him in went bankrupt, and his foster parents fled, leaving him behind to be taken in by an institute of delinquents. The impostor, shown by the flashback to be black-haired, admitted his surprise that Yuji resembled him, and noted that Yuji was frail and always watching Kyoji on the T.V. Having realized that Yuji was related to an incredible cash cow, he decided to take his place and strangled him. Kyoji tried to return the favor, but the sight of what appears to be his brother's face begging for help staved off his rage. The impostor then revealed that Yuji had begged his brother for help in his last words, noting that despite hating him, Kyoji would never be able to kill him. After all, he was his precious younger brother. Yagumo recalls that the impostor was right; even though he had vaguely sensed that the impostor wasn't Yuji, he'd tried to believe him, to love him. The impostor left, reminding Kyoji to lose for him. But then wisps of darkness appeared in his hand, and eight blank "Numbers", in addition to "No. 70: Deadly Sin", appeared in his hand, showing him his true path - the destruction of the world. His sclera taking on their current black color, Kyoji killed the impostor with a blast of lightning, and Yagumo declares that he killed his brother with his own hands. He snaps that nothing in the world is worth believing in, so he decided to destroy it. Declaring that no-one can stop him, he draws a card, and Astral warns Yuma that it's coming. Yagumo activates a Spell Card, "Revenge Prison"; when his opponent has destroyed one of his Xyz Monsters he can Special Summon it from his Graveyard for one that is one Rank higher, but he can't attack that turn. He Special Summons the Rank 11 "No. 84: Pain Gainer", and Astral realizes that Yagumo is Xyz Summoning a Rank 12 monster. Yagumo chants, "Threads that rule the false heaven! Become a fleeting illusion and guide my disintegrating soul! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 77! The Seven Sins!" The giant spider monster appears with 4000 ATK, and Yagumo's opponents all observe the Rank 12 monster in shock. Yagumo activates the effect of "The Seven Sins", detaching an Overlay Unit in order to destroy all monsters his opponent controls. "The Seven Sins" disintegrates "Bahamut Shark" with "Spider Silk Rain", and Yagumo explains that the monsters destroyed by the effect of "The Seven Sins" are attached to it as Overlay Units, bringing it back up to one Overlay Unit. Astral notes that it means that the "Number" will never run out of them as Yagumo Sets a card and ends his turn. Yuma realizes that Yagumo will be able to annihilate his monsters as much as he wants. Kaito steps forwards, warning Yagumo that he's his next opponent. Yagumo tells Kaito that he must know how he feels, and Kaito agrees that he would have once, but not anymore now that he has a friend. Yuma supported Kaito when his heart was about to break, and Kaito states that he refuses to waver any longer; he'll change Yagumo's warped future with his own hands. He declares his turn and draws, then he Summons "Galaxy Worm", which Special Summons another copy from his Deck since he controls no other monsters. Then he activates the Spell Card, "Memory Emerge", which increases the ATK of all monsters he controls by 200 times the number of cards in his hand for the rest of the turn. With four cards, the 1200 ATK "Galaxy Worms" rise to 2000 ATK, and Yagumo smiles, wondering if it will appear. Sure enough, Kaito Releases his two 2000 ATK monsters, chanting, "Galaxy shining in the darkness! Become a ray of hope and live within my servant! Descend to me! Incarnation of light! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Declaring that his attack will shatter Yagumo's ambitions, Kaito has "Galaxy-Eyes" attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction". Yuma protests that "Galaxy-Eyes" has the lower ATK, but Shark reassures him that the attack will work. Astral reminds Yuma that the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" will banish both monsters, and gain ATK for each Overlay Unit "The Seven Sins" had. Yagumo realizes that he's in trouble and admits to himself that it's not bad from Kaito, but warns them that he's not letting it happen. He activates the Continuous Trap Card "Plucked Wing", negating the attack of the Special Summoned "Galaxy-Eyes" and negating its effect. "Galaxy-Eyes'" wings shatter and Kaito calls his monster's name. Yagumo comments that "Galaxy-Eyes" is useless without its wings, and he vows to feed it to "The Seven Sins" next turn. Kaito grimly Sets a card to end his turn. Yagumo declares his turn and draws, before activating the effect of "The Seven Sins", detaching an Overlay Unit and destroying "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Spider Silk Rain", then attaching it to "The Seven Sins", clearing their field of monsters. He wonders who to finish off first, and Astral notes that they all have 4000 or less LP, so someone will be out if they take a direct attack. Yuma groans, asking if they can't do anything. Yagumo finally decides to attack Shark, and "The Seven Sins" attacks with "Genocide Spider Silk". Kaito snaps that he won't let Yagumo do this, and he activates a Trap Card, "Route Change", halving the damage and redirecting it to himself. His LP falls to 2000, and he falls to his knees in a cloud of smoke. Shark asks Kaito why he protected him, and Kaito claims that Shark is his friend too, so of course he protected him. Shark is staggered by the admission, and he admits that he never thought he'd hear Kaito say that. Yagumo sneers as Kaito vows that he will never force their souls into submission. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo & Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kyoji Yagumo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 3: Kyoji Kyoji activates "Revenge Prison" allowing him to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then use it as Xyz Material for an Xyz Monster that is one Rank higher, however that monster cannot declare an attack the turn it is Summoned. He Special Summons "No. 84: Pain Gainer" from the Graveyard, then uses it to Xyz Summon "No. 77: The Seven Sins" (4000/3000). Next, Kyoji activates the effect of "The Seven Sins", detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy all monsters his opponents control and attach them to "The Seven Sins" as Xyz Materials. Shark's "Bahamut Shark" is destroyed and attached to "The Seven Sins" as an Xyz Material. Kyoji Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Kaito Kaito Normal Summons "Galaxy Worm" (1200/1000). Its effect activates, allowing him to Special Summon a second copy from his Deck as he controls no other monsters. He then activates "Memory Emerge", increasing the ATK of all monsters he controls by 200 for each card in his hand, meaning both his "Galaxy Worms" gain 800 ATK (ATK 1200 → 2000). He then Tributes his monsters to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500). Kaito attacks "The Seven Sins" with "Galaxy-Eyes", and then attempts to activate its effect to banish both monsters. However Kyoji activates his Set "Plucked Wing", negating the attack of "Galaxy-Eyes", as it was a Special Summoned monster, then equipping it to negate its effects. Kaito Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Kyoji Kyoji activates the effect of "The Seven Sins", detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy Kaito's "Galaxy-Eyes" and attach it to "The Seven Sins". Next, he attacks Shark directly with "The Seven Sins", but Kaito activates "Route Change", halving the battle damage and redirecting the attack to himself (Kaito LP 4000 → 2000). Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.